Бестриадный (Trineless)
by zantsu
Summary: Это было неслыханно... Сама мысль об этом была кощунственной: юный сикер, желающий оставаться бестриадным.


**Разрешение на перевод получено / I have the permission to translate the story**

You can find this fic here:

www_fanfiction_net /s/9131564/1

* * *

**Бестриадный **(Trineless)  
_(Автор: Qwertzu824)_

**Глава первая**

* * *

_И так же, как Праймус дал мне два крыла, дабы летать, и два создателя, дабы вырастить меня и обучить меня, он дал мне двух сотриадников, дабы любить (их) и защищать (их), и с ними – две Искры, взывающие к моей собственной._

_Древние свитки, Храм Праймуса в Восе._

* * *

- Компьютер, - обратился Старскрим к псевдо-разумной лабораторной сети, удовлетворенный, когда система подала звуковой сигнал, оповещая, что готова принять приказы. Сикер твердо отказывался подцеплять глупую привычку давать неразумным железякам имена собственные.  
- Выполни поиск: научная конференция. Место проведения: за пределами Кибертрона. Время проведения: следующий лунный цикл.  
Система пискнула снова, принимая задание. Старсрким поменял несколько образцов и заново запустил анализатор.

- Найдено три результата, - доложил компьютер, - результат первый: общие брачные традиции углеродно-органических существ. Место проведения: Дре…

- Дальше! – Прервал сикер. Кого, во имя всего святого, _заботили _какие-то отвратительные органики и их, вероятно, еще более отвратительные брачные традиции?

- Результат второй, - продолжил компьютер равнодушно, - специфические лингвистические проблемы, возникающие при переводе религиозных текстов с и на язык Докари. Место проведения: планета Докари. Время прове…

- Дальше!

- Результат третий: будущее теоретической физики. Место проведения: луна планеты Таалон V. Время проведения: с 258/36/87/1 до 371/36/85/3.

Ах, наконец-то что-то сносное.  
- Отлично. Зарегистрируй меня.

- Укажите нужное: как посетитель или как лектор?

- Как посетитель, - рассеяно пробормотал сикер, склоняясь над микроскопом.

- Невозможно завершить операцию, причина: превышение максимального предела для значения «посетитель».

Крылья Старскрима дернулись в раздражении.

- Тогда зарегистрируй меня как лектора! – Отрезал сикер. Шлак, ему _необходимо_ покинуть планету!

- Тема Вашего доклада? – Запросил компьютер.

Сикер просканировал свой процессор, дабы найти что-нибудь хотя бы немного интересное…  
- Квантовая механика в инвертированной гиперскорости, - решил летчик.

- Ваша заявка была подана. Ожидаю подтверждения.

- Хн. Сообщи мне, когда получишь ответ.

- Подтверждаю.

* * *

К удивлению Старскрима, прошло не так уж много времени, прежде чем занудный голос компьютера проинформировал его, что заявка принята.  
- Прикрепленное сообщение: «Спасибо за Ваш интерес в конференции. Я с нетерпением жажду услышать Ваш доклад. Прошу, свяжитесь со мной по Вашему усмотрению для урегулирования любых возникших вопросов. Ваш проезд и проживание будут возмещены Международным институтом теоретической физики. С наилучшими пожеланиями, Партикл, Директор МИТФ». Конец сообщения. Ответить?

- Нет. Найди мне рейс из Йакона до места проведения конференции за два цикла до начала оной.

- Два результата найдено. Результат первый: рейс RE5598, время отправления: 124-37, место отправления: Йаконский космический порт II. Ожидаемое время прибытия: 894-63 по Кибертронскому времени, e78fga по местному времени. Результат второй…

- Стоп. Забронируй место в первом рейсе.

Юный ученый потянулся и расправил свои крылья, чтобы облегчить напряжение, которое начало просачиваться в системы. Шлак, он просидел над глупым микроскопом слишком долго. Проверка хронометра показала ему, что кто-то пропустил перезарядку и утренний прием энергона. Не такое уж и редкое явление, когда он работает над проектом. Как говорят, время летит незаметно, когда ты увлечен чем-то интересным. Быстрый взгляд на уровень энергии, заполнил его процессор долго игнорируемыми предупреждениями. Он отключил их с привычной легкостью.

- Имя пассажира и модель?

- Старскрим, сикер, - как будто глупый компьютер этого не знал.

- Обработка… Обработка… Невозможно завершить операцию.

- Что? Забей, забронируй мне место во втором рейсе.

- Повторяю: невозможно завершить операцию. Все бестриадные сикеры находятся под запретом покидать Кибертрон в течении Триединения согласно акту номер Zz897c, принятому советом Старейшин Воса.

Голубой кулак врезал по консоли компьютера, оставляя порядочного размера вмятину, в то время как трехцветный джет проклинал на сикерканте.

- _Создатель_! – прорычал он.

* * *

**Глава вторая**

* * *

У Скайфаера заняло некоторое время, дабы утихомирить Старскрима. И первое, что он сделал, - выманил сикера на улицу и поднялся с ним в небо. Стар мог быть и привычен к замкнутым пространствам лаборатории, но он был сикером, а каждый спарклинг знал, что сикеры становятся раздраженными и сердитыми, когда они проводят много времени взаперти. Зная Стара, а Скайфаер полагал, что знает своего партнера по лаборатории хорошо, тот провел целый цикл, работая над своим проектом. И, скорее всего, пропустил перезарядку. Опять.

Каждый раз, полеты действовали аки талисман. После одного или трех джооров превышения максимальной скорости Стар выглядел намного спокойнее, но шаттл начал волноваться, когда вместо долгой яростной истерики, его встретила тишина. Скайфаер мягко убедил сикера приземлиться и употребить немного энергона – подозревая, что Стар пропустит свой завтрак, большой ученый прихватил порцию своего друга с собой.

В конце концов, не в состоянии больше выносить тишину, Скайфаер спросил:  
- Как продвигается проект? – Ожидая вспышку гнева, он подсознательно съежился.

Тем не менее, к его огромному удивлению, Старскрим всего лишь щелкнул крыльями (эквивалент пожатия плечами).  
- Как и запланировано. Мне удалось изолировать четыре из пяти элементов. Он будет закончен за декаорн или около того.

- Тогда, что бедный компьютер сделал, чтобы заслужить твою ярость? – Спросил шаттл осторожно.

Крылья Старскрима затрепетали, когда он отвел взгляд, смотря на горизонт, и погружаясь в тишину снова, заставляя Скайфаера бороться с наступающей паникой. Он знал, как вести себя с выведенным из себя Старскримом, особенно, когда оный, пылающий праведной яростью Старскрим, был более чем голосист в том, что его так раздражало. Тем более, разъяренный Старскрим не являлся чем-либо необычным. А вот _тихий Старскрим_ был совсем другой историей.

Внезапно, джет заговорил:  
- Уже практически наступило время сикерского Триединения.

Зная, как Стар терпеть не мог объясняться, Скайфаер оперативно подсоединился к мировой информационной паутине. Очевидно, Триединение было временем в ворне, когда юные сикеры охотились за своими потенциальными сотриадниками. Хмм, с чего бы это так расстроило Старскрима?

- Ты хочешь поучаствовать, но не желаешь оставлять свой проект незавершенным? – Попробовал он угадать. Судя по медленному, пронизывающему взгляду, которым его наградили, спрашивать подобное было неблагоразумно.

- Я _не_ хочу туда идти! – Прорычал сикер, акцентируя отрицание, - шлакоделы не позволяют мне покинуть Кибертрон! Аааагхххрр, веришь, нет? Что за вопиющее ограничение личной свободы! Пусть вся треклятая триадная охота отправляется прямиком в глотку Юникрона!

_Ах, слава Праймусу, разъяренный Старскрим вернулся._  
- Стар, прошу. В твоих словах нет смысла. Кто не позволяет тебе покинуть Кибертрон и почему? – Спросил он мягко.

К его огромному облегчению, Старскрим начал ходить взад-вперед. Взъяренный Старскрим очень любил это делать. Он был более предрасположен вслушиваться в голос разума, ходя взад-вперед. Конечно же, все, что оставалось – это обождать, пока он замедлится, что может занять джооры. Прямо сейчас самый быстрый сикер когда-либо созданный был ничем иным, как размытыми очертаниями красно-белого с намеками на голубой джета. Как это не влияло на скорость его речи (а он говорил нормально), Скайфаер никогда не узнает.

- Для бестриадного сикера достаточно обоснована только одна отговорка, чтобы пропустить Триединение, и это, – либо быть за пределами планеты. Либо в глубоком стазисе, - он драматически испустил воздух через свои вент-системы и сделал резкий поворот на своем каблуке, - за последние десять ворнов я специально посещал научные конференции вне нашей галактики.  
Если поразмыслить над этим, то данное объясняет внезапный интерес Стара в валентности существительных, поэзии Вогона или (только представьте!) в _экзотическом садоводстве_.  
- Теперь, похоже на то, что терпение моих создателей, наконец-то, лопнуло, и они уговорили Совет принять закон, который запрещает это. Ни единый бестриадный сикер не может покинуть планету во время проклятого Триединения! _Фрррраг_!

- Эррр… что не так с Триединением? Разве ты не желаешь найти себе парочку сотриадников?

- _НЕТ_! – Отрезал джет решительно.

_Ох-ох, грубый Старскрим. Это не хорошо._  
- Почему? Я был под впечатлением, что сикеры запрограммированы работать в Триаде…

Старскрим тяжко испустил раздраженный "вздох" через свои вент-системы. Правда в том, что у него была кипа отговорок для ответа на этот вопрос, в зависимости от того, кто спрашивал. Что он был слишком молод; что он не чувствовал себя готовым взять такую ношу; что мех(и), с которыми он мечтал образовать Триаду, успели выбрать кого-то другого и он до сих пор пытался пережить это; что он хотел узнать своих будущих сотриадников до того, как протоколы включатся и аннулируют любое подобие контроля; что он до сих пор ждал пресловутого трепетания в Искре… И любой другой шлак на подобии этого. Но, смотря на большого простофилю с честными окулярами, который не сможет ударить и скраплета, Старскрим решил сказать ему правду.

- Знаешь, у меня есть моя жизнь. У меня есть моя учеба, мои исследования, моя научная карьера и моя независимость. Я люблю запираться в лаборатории и забывать обо всем остальном мире, когда я работаю, и мне нравится так жить, огромное спасибо._Сотриадники_, - он практически выплюнул это слово, - хуже спарклингов, полностью требующих твоего внимания, и они начинают _ревновать_, когда ты игнорируешь их! Как я смогу работать, если у меня будет два идиота, все время изводящие меня по триадной связи? Они могут ожидать, чтобы я отказался от своей карьеры в пользу них! _Ага, щаз!_ Ох, и я уже упоминал, что триадные связи – это _на всю жизнь_? Ты не можешь просто порвать с ними, когда они ведут себя, как дефектные твердолобы, как ты бы сделал, будь бы они твоими любовниками. Нет. Ты застрянешь с этими двумя идиотами до тех пор, пока не деактивируешься! Или пока _они _не деактивируются, что, в общем-то, одно и тоже, ибо если один уйдет, двое других последуют за ним. _И ты спрашиваешь меня, почему я не хочу иметь сотриадников_? – Активируя турбины, сикер прокричал это прямо в ошеломленные лицевые пластины Скайфаера. Тем не менее, энергетическое поле шаттла являло собой океан спокойствия, что частично умиротворило сикера. Отключая турбины, Старскрим возобновил хождение взад-вперед на безумной скорости.

- Примерно 8% сикеров не находят подходящих сотриадников во время охоты, - сказал Скайфаер тем раздражающе спокойным голосом, наверняка, считывая данные с информационной паутины, - почему бы тебе просто не пойти и не притвориться, что…

- Нет, - перебил его Старскрим. _Если бы все было так просто._  
- Оно не работает так. Охота на сотриадников – прописанные глубоко в ядре каждого сикера программы. Стоит им активироваться хотя бы раз, как ты теряешь всякую возможность контроля над ними.

- В практически 3% случаях, Триады, созданные во время Триединения, расформировываются до того, как они становятся единым целым. Как на счет этого?

- Ты что, полагаешь, что я одурачу моих сотриадников? – Спросил сикер недоверчиво.

- Ну… да? Разве это не решит твою проблему? Ты можешь сказать своим создателям, что ты нашел парочку сотриадников, но затем ты просто разойдешься с ними, потому что они не _те самые_.

_"Он не сикер. Он не знает",_ - напомнил себе Старскрим. Несколько раз. То, что большой сбой посоветовал, было _НЕВЕРНО_ во стольких местах, что Старскрим не мог даже определиться, откуда начать считать. _Нет_. Просто… _нет_.

- Я – триадный Лидер, - попытался он объяснить, мечтая каким-то образом передать культурную концепцию, содержащуюся в этих словах.  
- Я не могу этого сделать.

Скайфаер поразмыслил над этим.  
- Тогда почему некоторые Триады расформировываются, в таком случае?

- Крылья могут обмануть своего Лидера перед Единением. Это их право.  
Каждый спраклинг знал это. Казалось странным объяснять что-то настолько основополагающее взрослому, особенно, такому умному и образованному, как Скайфаер.

- Но Лидер не может?

Старскрим кивнул.  
- Верно.

- Тебе не кажется, что это нечестно? – Практически полностью белый шаттл поинтересовался вслух.

- Нет.  
Почему он находил это нечестным? Защищать Крылья – ответственность Лидера, а также заботиться о них и предоставлять им все, в чем оные нуждаются. Инициация разрыва будет идти против программирования Лидера. Тем не менее, если Лидер покажет себя недостойным, Крылья могут покинуть его. Чего нечестного тут может быть?

- О-окей…  
Скайфаер, видимо, не ожидал такого ответа, но принял его, скорее всего, решив сделать некоторые наводки по этой теме позже.  
- А что если ты будешь в своей наиболее непереносимой персоне, заставляя их порвать с тобой?

- Ты реально не имеешь представления, о чем говоришь, не так ли? – Старскрим закрыл лицевую пластину рукой, - уж лучше я буду исключен из Триединения из-за нахождения в стазисе, чем провозглашен недостойным триадным Лидером.

Шаттл поднял руки в примерительном жесте.  
- Извини, - по его тону можно было догадаться, что он понятия не имел, за что просит прощения, но сикер высоко оценил сей жест, - полагаю, притвориться, что ты - Крыло, и одурачить другого Лидера – тоже не вариант.

Старскрим замер в середине шага.

* * *

**Глава третья**

* * *

Черно-фиолетовый сикер поднял пустой куб, показывая, что хочет еще. Бармен глянул на его крылья: этот клиент был бестриадным.

- Не должен ли ты беречь свою энергию для завтра? – Спросил он с мягким укором, когда смешивал напиток, выбранный темным сикером.

- Неа, - вздохнул посетитель, - просто пытаюсь подготовить себя к разочарованию.

Как и все бармены, Рефил имел базовые навыки в психологии. Давно забытые протоколы требовали от него приободрить подавленного летчика.

- Эй, почему грустное лицо? Праймус создал специально для тебя идеальную парочку сотриадников. Может быть, ты встретишь их завтра.

- Этого не случится, - пробормотал джет, прежде чем спрятать лицо в руках.

Рефил отправил быстрый ком своей ученице, оставляя ее за главную в баре. Этот сикер определенно нуждался в некоторой консультации.

- Почему нет? – Спросил он.

- Я телепортер, - заявил сикер, наблюдая, как Рефил очищает свои инструменты нижней парой серво, в то время как смешивает высокозаряженное верхней парой (коктейль был слишком сложен для его ученицы).

- С того, что я знаю о сикерах, это делает тебя ценной добычей, - предложил бармен.

- Да, - ночного цвета крылья опустились, - если только кто-либо мог меня поймать…

- А они не могут?

- Не-а. Знаешь, есть некая цель во всей этой триадной охоте. Если ты Крыло (чем я и являюсь, левым Крылом), ты должен убегать, а триадный Лидер должен ловить тебя. И тот, кто достоин тебя, наибыстрейший или наиумнейший, кто может совладать с тобой, поймает тебя, и будет биться за тебя с другими триадными Лидерами, если те захотят украсть тебя. Или он может просто победить тебя в драке, если он достаточно силен для этого, - красная оптика потемнела от грусти, - никто никогда не дрался со мной. Никто не смог догнать меня. Шлак, каждый ворн меня искушает просто позволить им это, - он сделал большой глоток своего багряного напитка и с силой ударил кубом по столешнице, - но это кажется неправильным, знаешь. Я имею в виду, занизить мои стандарты. Триада – это что-то особенное и она навеки, и у тебя только одна попытка. Если ты напортачишь в ней, то провалишься в кое-чем _намного большем_. Я не хочу Триаду, в которой я буду притворяться, что я счастлив со своими сотриадниками… Только иногда я хочу. Иногда я думаю, что иметь любую Триаду лучше, чем вовсе никакой…

- Винглет, а не слишком ли ты юн, чтобы говорить, как старый мех?

Сикер влил в себя остаток своего куба и тяжко душераздирающе вздохнул.  
- Я чувствую себя старым мехом. Я устал от одиночества.

- Хммм… Мажет быть… Слухай, винглет, если никто не может поймать тебя, может быть, это ты, кто должен догонять других?

Черно-фиолетовые крылья дернулись, когда ошеломленный джет вскинул голову.  
- Кто? Я? Разве я, по-твоему, похож на триадного Лидера? – Спросил он скептически.

- Давай посмотрим… - Рефил схватил рандомный датапад свободным серво и притворился, что изучает его содержание, - Пара турбин? – Он приподнялся, чтобы глянуть за стойку, - В наличии. Две ноги? В наличии. Торс с кабинкой? – Быстрый взгляд в сторону сикера, - в наличии. Два серво? В наличии. Голова? – Очередной быстрый взгляд, - в наличии. Иииии крылья - в наличии. Да, по-моему, ты _выглядишь _как триадный Лидер.  
Он почувствовал себя удовлетворенным, когда юный сикер прыснул со смеху. Конечно, это был слегка наэнергоненный смех, но джет ободрился, и это было тем, что имело значение.

- Я не триадный Лидер, - признался Скайварп самокритично, - я, вероятно, самый незрелый и безответственный взрослый, которого ты когда-либо встречал. Я не могу прийти во время, даже если вся моя жизнь будет зависеть от этого, мой босс грозится уволить меня, если я снова опоздаю с отчетом, я плачу по долгам только после третьей повестки… Не-а, я едва могу позаботиться о себе, как я собираюсь присматривать за двумя другими мехами?

Бармен пожал плечами. Учитывая, что у него было _четыре _серво, чтобы сделать это, то зрелище было впечатляющее.  
- Как знать? Может быть, именно так Праймус хочет обучить тебя ответственности. Имея двух сотриадников, чтобы заботиться о них, заставит тебя повзрослеть, хочешь ты того или нет.

Скайварп попытался ответить, но не смог найти слова. Он хотел отмахнуться от этого предложения (_Скайварп – триадный Лидер, да, конечно же… Как смешно!_), но что-то вынудило его поразмыслить над этим. А что если бармен прав? Что если никто никогда не мог его поймать только потому, что они не были предназначены для этого? Что если Скайварп должен был выбирать своих сотриадников вместо того, чтобы его выбирали? Неужели он ждал кого-то, кто никогда не придет? Конечно, он не чувствовал себя готовым к этому… но все лучше, чем оставаться одному!

Потерянный в собственных думах, он полностью забыл о внешнем мире. Он пришел в себя только спустя несколько джооров, когда бармен помахал сервом у его лица и сообщил, что бар закрывается.

Варп так и не уснул той ночью.

* * *

**Глава четвертая**

* * *

Вос. Город Башен со шпилями не имел тротуаров для прогулок. В любом случае, зачем они нужны джетам? (Наземники, скажете вы? Какие наземники? Мы не желаем видеть наземников в нашем прекрасном городе! Особенно, во время Триединения).

Каждый балкон и посадочная платформа, находящиеся ниже уровня крыш, были заполнены любопытными спарклингами, извивающимися в любящих серво создателей; возбужденными юнглингами, которые не были достаточно взрослыми, чтобы принять участие сейчас, но также и теми, кто гордо носил символ своей триады на крыльях. Все движение было остановлено. Небо принадлежало Крыльям, которые собирались над восточной частью города (если это были левые Крылья) или над западной (если правые Крылья). Крыши и посадочные платформы над ними были оккупированы будущими триадными Лидерами.

Перед Храмом Праймуса стояли два больших церемониальных кубка, установленные на высоких пьедесталах на всеобщее обозрение. Оба полупрозрачные: один наполнен льдом, другой – медленно горящим маслом. Голодные язычки пламени поедали вещество, в то время как их жар плавил лед. Когда последний осколок льда превратится в воду, а последний язычок пламени затухнет (Храм был оборудован специальными механизмами, которые гарантировали, что это произойдет одновременно), жрец произнесет длинную, скучную речь, и только тогда триадная охота начнется. Кубки отождествлялись с гармонией и балансом – наиболее важными элементами в Триаде. В конце концов, идеальная триада – сбалансированное сочетание характеров, личных качеств и специальных способностей. Говоря о характерах, многие обнадеживающие сикеры-триадники, никакого каламбура тут нет, почти потеряли терпение, ожидая начала охоты.

Тандеркрэкер смиренно стоял на крыше. Что-то подсказывало ему, что этот ворн будет другим, но он не утруждал себя прислушиванием. Слишком много ворнов прошло, и он до сих пор был один. _Почему, Праймус_? Почему он не может найти своих сотриадников? Он ответственный и заботливый. Он верный. Он был всем тем, что Крылья так ценили в Лидере. Так _почему_ же?

- Привет, Крэкер!

Синий сикер развернулся и улыбнулся, вероятно, впервые за несколько орн.  
- Сторм? Не видел тебя сто лет! Как поживаешь? – Спросил он, потирая крыло Тандерсторма в знак приветствия. Его бывший коллега и друг лучился счастьем, повторяя жест синего сикера. Только тогда ТиСи заметил яркого фиолетово-желтого спарклинга, выглядывающего из-за темных ног Сторма.  
- Ох, привет, малыш.

Спарклинг застенчиво прятался за своим создателем. ТиСи почувствовал, как его Искра тает.

- Мист, скажи «здравствуйте» Тандеркрэкеру.

- Здравствуйте, - послушно поприветствовал его Мист, - создатель, у него в имени тоже есть «гром»*, так же как и у тебя!

- Да, верно, - подтвердил Тандерсторм с гордой и любящей улыбкой, - ну не очаровашка ли он, а, Крэкер?

- Не-е, я не чашка**! – Маленький сикер запротестовал, заставляя обоих взрослых засмеяться.

- Не «чашка», малыш. Очаровашка. Твой создатель хотел этим сказать, что ты очень милый и умный спарклинг, - ответил синий джет, опускаясь на одно колено, дабы быть на одном уровне с Мистом. (Ну, практически. Даже преклонив колено, он был выше и больше маленького винглета).

- У тебя нет _штучек _на крыльях, - заметил Мист, с любопытством наклонив головку.

- Штучек?

- Он имеет в виду метку твоей Триады, - объяснил Тандерсторм, и развернулся к своему созданию, - у Крэкера нет сотриадников пока, видишь? Вот почему он пришел сюда – чтобы найти их.

- Ах, - серьезно кивнул сикерлет и снова глянул на него, - а Вы знаете, почему на крыльях только две штучки, несмотря на то, что «Триада» значит «три»? – Он поднял три маленьких пальчика.

Конечно же Тандеркрэкер знал, но было очевидно, что малыш хотел сам рассказать ему об этом.  
- Почему? – Спросил он, потакая винглету.

- Что ж, для каждой штучки ты имеешь только два крыла. И два сотриадника. Но, если представить треугольник, идущий от штучек, то вершина его будет там, где твоя Искра! – Гордо сообщил ему Мист, расцветая от похвалы, которую он получил в ответ.

- Так точно, возлюбленная Искра, - создатель погладил маленький шлем, - но нам пора идти. Лед почти растаял. Было очень приятно увидеть тебя снова, Крэкер. Свяжись со мной, когда у тебя появится время, нам обязательно надо встретиться! А сейчас, кыш, тащи свою корму туда! Если останешься здесь, тебя примут за триадного Лидера.

Тандеркрэкер почувствовал, как улыбка примерзает к лицевым пластинам.  
- Сторм, я и _есть _триадный Лидер.

Теперь настала очередь Тандерсторма замереть. Они уставились друг на друга в тишине. Фиолетовый сикер заговорил первым.  
- Прости, что мне придется сказать тебе это, Крэкер, но ты не Лидер. Из тебя получится отличное правое Крыло, но ты недостаточно агрессивен, чтобы быть Лидером.

- Но… оба мои создателя – триадные Лидеры. И также, мои братья!

Фиолетовый сикер покачал головой.  
- Это не значит, что и ты один из них, Крэкер. Создатели моего бондмэйта - оба левые Крылья, а он – Лидер. Я тоже левое Крыло и я полагаю, хотя это и сложно сейчас сказать наверняка, но наш спарклет, вероятно, будет правым Крылом, когда вырастет, - Сторм поднял спарклинга на руки и прижал того к кабинке, - слушай, просто следуй своей Искре. Это единственное, что нужно делать. А мне пора идти, мой супруг зовет нас. Удачи, Крэкер. И не волнуйся, ты обязательно найдешь их!

- Бай-бай, Крэкер. Надеюсь, ты найдешь своих сотриадников и получишь хорошенькие штучки на свои крылышки! – Махая серво, попрощался с ним Мист.

Ошарашенный и растерявший все слова, Тандеркрэкер смог только помахать в ответ.

Лед истаял.

Все разговоры затихли, когда на удивление юный жрец вышел вперед, сопровождаемый двумя другими сикерами. Он осмотрелся и улыбнулся, потом заметил камеру, которая донесет его слова всем тем, кто не был близко, дабы все расслышать, и улыбнулся в нее тоже.

- Не так давно я парил среди правых Крыльев, ожидая, пока один из моих учителей закончит свою мудрую, воодушевляющую речь. Но он все говорил и говорил, распространяясь о важности Триады, о качествах хорошего Лидера и о том, чего ожидают от Крыльев, и так далее и тому подобное и практически целую вечность. И я пообещал себе тогда, что если мне когда-либо даруют честь произносить речь при Триединении, я буду милостиво краток.  
Заявление было встречено тихими одобрительными возгласами и благодарными щелчками крыльев.  
- Эти два дефекта, - он показал на двух сикеров, стоящих за ним, - мои сотриадники. Большую часть времени они ведут себя как спарки, невыносимы и надоедливы, и, честно говоря, мы доводим друг друга до безумия.  
Практически каждый прокрутил запись речи дважды: говорить так о собственных сотриадниках – что-то из ряда вон выходящее! Предполагалось, что жрец должен был произнести приятную речь о том, как чудесно иметь Триаду, а не в открытую критиковать ее! Камера захватила в фокус возмущенные выражения лицевых пластин вышеупомянутых сотриадников. Похоже, они были настолько шокированы, что не могли сказать и слово.

- Но, знаете что? – Продолжил юный джет, будто и не замечая направленных на него взглядов, - я бы не променял их _ни на что другое_. Я с радостью отдам свою жизнь за них. Может быть они и дефекты, но это _мои _дефекты – мои, дабы защищать, и мои, дабы любить. Делает ли это меня дефектом тоже? До тех пор пока я имею этих двоих, мне все равно. И сегодня я буду молиться нашему Господу Создателю, чтобы и вы смогли встретить партию настолько _идеальную_, насколько я распознал в моих сотриадниках. Пусть Праймус направляет вас в полете. Да начнется охота!

Тандеркрэкер пытался унять дрожь в крыльях, в то время как он парил среди правых Крыльев, надеясь, что это была хорошая идея.

Скайварп заставил свои серво прекратить трястись, когда он стоял среди триадных Лидеров, молясь, что это была хорошая идея.

Старскрим желал, чтобы его Искра перестала безумно метаться, пока он парил среди левых Крыльев, не сумев убедить себя, что это была хорошая идея.

Но было уже слишком поздно что-либо менять. Охота началась.

* * *

_Продолжение следует_

* * *

_Заметки переводчика:_

* * *

*В оригинале идет обыгрывание слова "Thunder", что с английского значит "гром", и которое также используется в именах обоих сикеров: Тандерсторм (**Thunder**storm) и Тандеркрэкер (**Thunder**cracker).  
**Игра слов. Сторм называет Миста "Adorable" ("очаровательный"), но Мист расслышал это как "door bell" ("дверной звонок"). Видимо у Сторма траблы с произношением)) Они похоже звучат, но надо изрядно глотать гласные, чтобы кто-то не так расслышал. Я просто решил сохранить "глухой телефон", отсюда и "чашка-очаровашка".


End file.
